


Sweatiest in the Squared Circle

by ThegreatH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, M/M, Romance, The OC says some gross shit don't worry he gets punched for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegreatH/pseuds/ThegreatH
Summary: Wrestler Equius fights while contemplating red feelings for his shouty manager.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/ Equius Zahhak - Mentioned
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sweatiest in the Squared Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this radical art  
> https://twitter.com/archeradicator/status/1306878565733068800  
> Just... so very rad.  
> 

Equius Zahhak entered the ring, standing across from the purpleblood Zeehee Markov he was set to face. Equius’s manager, Karkat Vantas, was standing at ringside shouting him instruction and encouragement, mostly in the form of instruction.  


Equius knew he could win this. He easily outclassed Markov in every physical sense, losing to him would be embarrassing. But he knew he shouldn’t. As an inferior blood he should show deference to Markov and lie down on the mat for three.  


He was sweating just thinking about it. Karkat had yelled at him for hours before the match, making him promise not to throw the match. He argued that losing on purpose would dishonor Markov, so he should try his best. But Equius knew his best would destroy Markov, so he was conflicted.  


So many emotions and thoughts boiling in Equius’s head as the bell rang. He walked close and offered his hand to Markov. He would normally bow, but this was more respectful in the ring. More observant of your opponent's ability as a fighter. As if to say, I respect you and I know well enough not to turn my back on you.  


Markov accepted the gesture, and Equius tried his hardest not to crush the troll’s hand in his grip. Markov smiled at him, and Equius would have given up right there if his moirail Nepeta had not encouraged him before the fight.  


She rooted for him, said she thought he could win. She believed in him. Oh fiddlesticks, Equius was so confused.  


“Hey mAn,” said Markov while they were still close, “You gonnA shAre the cutie After we’re done?”  


“D→ Hmm? Who are you referring to?” Equius relied, confused. He broke the shake and they circled each other.  


“Your mAnAger dude! He's exActly my type, I wAs thinking of tAking him bAck to my plAce After I win. So? You down to shAre?"  


Equius stopped in his tracks. Markov continued talking.  


“WhAt’s wrong? Shy?” he laughed, looking at Karkat who was shouting instructions at Equius, “Not like he cAn refuse. Who’s gonnA sAy no to A couple a highblood’s like us, huh?”  


Equius did not deny that he had… designs for his relationship with Karkat. When he approached Karkat, it was at Nepeta’s insistence. She agreed with Equius that they would work together, and Karkat was very effective at helping Equius during matches.  
But for Markov to think of Karkat like that. To insist that Karkat would…  


Equius walked up to Markov while he was making eyes at Karkat. He turned Markov around and delivered his signature uppercut right to Markov’s chin, knocking him up and to the ground. The crowd popped huge, not expecting a hit like that so early in the match. Karkat looked shocked for a moment, before turning back to Equius and shouting at him to follow up.  
Right. Markov was a pathetic performer, but he was a resilient one. Equius hefted Markov up and whipped him to the ropes. Markov bounced off and ran straight into a Discus Lariat from Equius’s rippling right bicep.  


Karkat softened for a moment. That was his move.  


Equius wasn’t done. He propped Markov partially off the ground, then ran the ropes ahead of Markov. He ran behind, and by this point Markov had almost risen to his feet. As he looked around for his opponent he was met with a jaw-shattering Supertroll punch, before Equius covered him for an easy three count.  


The ref raised Equius’s hand and as soon as she let go was out of the ring next to his manager. He had wanted to tell Markov not to approach Karkat from then on, but he had accidentally knocked the highblood out in his fervor.  


“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO LET THAT SCHMUCK WIN? WHERE DID THAT ABSOLUTE ASSKICKING COME FROM?” asked Karkat, in a relatively subdued voice by his own standards.  


Equius thought for a moment, then replied.  


“D--> I thought him to be of a higher quality than I was. In the few words he spoke to me… I found that I was wrong.”  
He refused to explain himself further and they left the arena, back to celebrate with Karkat and Nepeta.  


Maybe this could work out.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Turns out the only way I'm comfy writing for characters I didn't create is to have them do something I can semi-confidently write for. So. Have Wrestling Equius.


End file.
